What are we doing Today?
by LoveLiberty
Summary: The winx have adventures everyday. These are just some of the many things that happen to the winx and the specialists. When it comes down to making out with their boyfriends, or saving eachother's lives, it's always an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story**

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**There is a new character i inserted, i felt like it would work**

**Her name is Cora, she is princess of the Planet Murcuris. She is fairy of the planets, and is the protector of the Heart of Murcuris, which is the life force of her home planet. Her powers were cursed when she was a baby, so she doesnt the Charmix, Enchantix, and Believix powers. Instead, her first transformation is Heartix, her second is Soulix(Charmix), and her third and latest is Hopix(Believix). Cora is also a year younger than the winx girls( she graduated in season 4, but joined them on their journey to earth). She is kind, and sweet, but is also protective of her feelings. She was always the social outcast as a child because of her powers and how she couldnt control them. She exploded the science lab on her first day of classes. Until she met the winx, she didn't have any friends. She was introduced in the middle of season two. She has long ocean blue hair that extends into a back ponytail.**

**Cora's boyfriend is Jake, a citizen of Mercuris. Jake attends Red Fountain and is the same age as the winx girls (one year older than Cora). He has a grey phantoblade with a grey gem holding his cape. He was pretty shy before he was paired with Sky's team and met Cora. Cora helped him become more outgoing and comfortable around other people. He is funny, sweet, and rarely jealous. He tries to hold his temper back, especially around Cora. He was introduced at the beginning of season three. He has light cream, brown colored hair styled short with some strands on his forehead. Similar to the boy Tune was trying to hook Musa up with in season 2.**

* * *

Just another day

Normal PoV

"STELLA! WAKE UP!"

It was just another normal day for the winx girls. It was noon and everyone was awake and ready for the day except Stella, who of course was up late last night chatting with Brandon.

"Come on Princess, the day had already started without you. Don't you want to see the boys tonight? We cant see them if your askeep the whole day now can we?" asked Cora

"Watya mean we're gonna see them? They have final exams all day and we the forest simulation today." groaned Stella with her night cap still over her eyes

"Yeah, and that simulation starts in an half an hour, and you are still in bed." pointed out Tecna who was opening the curtains to let some light in.

"Stella, don't you remember? The boys testing ends early today, so we'll be able to go to Red Fountain and hang out with them. They'll probably be too tired to go out anyway." said Bloom was was at the doorway

"Really? You mean I'll be able to see my snookums today?" asked Stella who had suddenly dated up in bed

"Not if you miss the simulation" grumbled Tecna

"Ugh, but aren't Brandon and Sky going back to Eraklyon right after testing?" asked Stella who was dissapointed once again

"And they'll be back by the time we get to Red Fountain! Stella, don't you listen to a single thing we talk about?!" asked Bloom who was now sitting on the side of Stella's bed

"Well of course I do, but i don't always remember it." says Stella

"Does it go in one ear and out the other?" asked Cora

"Heheheh, yeah sometimes." giggled Stella

"Okay, c'mon, we really need to get going!" said Bloom

"Fine" groaned Stella

After Simulation

Normal PoV

"Gosh! That was brutal! I think I ran into like ten trees!" complained Stella

"It's not our fault you kept complaining you didnt have time to fix your hair and didn't watch where you were going!" said Musa

"I didn't think it was that bad. I actually found it relaxing." said Flora

"Me too. It wasn't thay hard!" said Layla

"Stella, all you had to do was focus. It would've been mmuch easier that way." said Bloom

"Easy for you to say, can we go see the boys now? I need my own time to relax!" exclaimed Stella

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Do we want to take the bus, or fly?" asked Bloom

"I say we fly, that way, we don't have to wait for the bus to come!" said Cora

"Flying it is! Hey do you think Brandon and Sky would have come back yet?" asked Stella jumping excitedly

"They should be. They started testing early in the morning and should have finished around the time you woke up. The boys left for Eraklyon right after that, so they should be back by now." pointed out Bloom

"Yeah, including the fact that we had to start testing late because Stella couldn't find shoes that matched her dress!" said Tecna

"HAHAHAHAHA!" chorused the group

The girls arrive at Red Fountain

Stella PoV

"Boy are these hallways empty!" i say walking around the dim, empty hallways of the school for boys

"Everyone is probably resting after their finals. Either that or they went out into town to relax." said Cora

I can't wait to see my Brandon, though i talked to him last night, I havn't seen him in days! He better be here, I can't wait any longer

_Knock Knock_

"Hey ladies!" said Riven opening the door. He looks tired could the tests have been THAT bad?

"Riven!" yelled Musa jumping at him for a hug

"Well!? Is he here?" i asked pushing passed Riven to find Helia, Timmy, and Jake sitting on the couch, but no Brandon.

"Hey girls." said all three boys in unison. Their faces suddenly brightened up at the sight of us, but they were lounged out like dogs. Gosh do they look exhausted!

"They're not back yet are they?" asked a sighing Bloom who stood next to me looking equally dissapointed as I did

"No actually they just got back, they're in their room." said Helia pointing behind him

"They are?!" I ran straight through the the door to Brandona and Sky's room. And there they were, Brandon was lying on his bed while Sky was leaning against the wall. When they saw me and Bloom, they looked a little happier, but too tired to register anything they saw.

"BRANDON!" I yelled running right at him and pushing him back on the bed

"Hey Sky, how's everything?" i could hear Bloom ask Sky

"How's my shining star?" asked Brandon

"Amazing as always! How about you, how was Eraklyon?"

"We don't want to talk about it" said Sky taking Bloom in a hug

"Why is everything ok?" asked Bloom

"Yeah, there's just a lot going on back there. Too much to explain right now." said Brandon. Sky was just leaning on the wall looking down at Bloom hands while she was just standing front of him looking at his sad, tired eyes. Something seemed wrong with him. I think it was time to let Sky have a little alone time with his girlfriend

"C'mon Brandon, let's go out and join the others!" I said heading to the door while pulling on Brandon's arm, he followed lazily

Bloom PoV

Stella had just dragged Brandon out the door and shut it behind her. We could faintly hear the others chatting, the walls were too thick to hear anything more. I turned back to Sky to see him looking down at my hands which were still clasped in his. He looked stressted like he needed a break from school and royal duties all together. Not like he was going to get it, but...

"Sky, honey, are you sure your alright?" i asked trying to angle my head so I could see his eyes better

"Yeah, i just wish i could get a break sometimes..." he said very slowly

"Sky..." I took my hands and cupped his head and lifted it, so he could see me better.

"They expect so much from me, I get no time for myself anymore. I havn't seen you in weeks. If I'm not at home, than I'm at school. If I'm not at school, than I'm at home. It's all royal duties now." he was still looking at me, his hands moved to my hips and he pulled me closer

"Sky, remember this. I'll always be there for you no matter what. When you feel tired or stressed, just think about how I'm waiting for you when you finish. And i promise I'll be there!" I moved my hands to his arms, and his hand was resting on my cheek

"Bloom, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you" he moved closer and kissed me soflty. i wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward so he was against the wall again. I liked the feeling i got when he kissed me, so soft and good.

Now he'd wrapped his arms around me holding me really tight against him. His kisses came much more stronger like he was longing for more and I gave in. He picked me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me over to the bed where he liad me out and knelt next to me now sucking my neck. I reached and pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. He sat me upright and unzupped my blouse and pulled it off, he was on my lips again. This time I pushed him over and I was the one on top of him. I started playing with his soft hair while he was pulling my back closer to his body so I could feel his smooth warm skin against mine. He moved my hair to one side and kissed my neck again, this time, I moaned.

Cora PoV

What are Sky and Bloom doing in there? Are they talking? Sky must be tired. If he's more exhausted than Brandon, then he ought to be ready to pass out!

I was looking down at the floor with a concentrated look on my face. Eyebrows down, lips in a flat line. Layla said this expression looked funny on my face, said it made me look like i had to go to the bathroom.

"Cora are you alright? Or are you just doing one fo those things where you think really hard?"

My thoughts were interrupted

"Huh?"

Everyone was starring at me. I looked around and turned to see Jake holding both of my hands starring at me with a little grin on his face.

"What?" I really had no idea what they were all starring at

"You were making that face again!" yelled Flora

"Oh, I was?" i asked with a hint of innocence in my voice

"Yep, but that's my girl!" said Jake wrapping his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to his chest

"Hey, is Sky alright? We havn't seen any of him tonight!" asked Layla mainly towards Stella and Brandon who were the ones to see him last

"Yeah, Brandon what happened, he looked really out of it?!" asked Stella who was sitting on Brandon's lap

"He's just had a long day, dont worry though, a few minutes of holding Bloom and he'll be fine!" said Brandon

"Really? I think it'll take more than hugging if you get what I mean!" said Stella

"Stella! Honostly is that an appropriate subject right now?" asked Flora

"Yeah! Really Stella?!" said Tecna

"Let's change the pace a little bit here! How about some karaoke?" asked Musa

"But we dont have a karaoke machine!" said Riven

"Of course we do! It's called a MAGIC karaoke mahine!" said Musa. She stood up and winged her magic, next thing we know there us a giant purple glittering karaoke machine in the middle of the room.

"I'll go first!" squeaked Musa obviously too excited to sit back on the couch again

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of many books im planning. I would love to hear what you think. this is my first book, so take it easy on me please.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**If you think it's boring right now, I get more into the adventure part in a chapter or so. Please just be patient**

* * *

Bloom POV

"Oh, Sky!" I yelped. He was sitting up leaning against the bedpost with me still on top of him. He went from my lips to my neck. Though I was really enjoying myself, i suddenly heard music coming from the other room and I heard a voice, Musa's voice. Just than I realized Sky and I were making out in his bed while our friends were right next door singing.

"Sky?"

"Hmmm?" he was kissing my shoulder

"I wish we could keep going but everyone else is outside, don't you think we should join them?" Right then he stopped, he still leaned into my shoulder, but he didn't do anything like he had realized it too. He looks up, smiles, and whispers

"Yeah" once more he leans in and give me a longer tender kiss. When we part, I scoot off the bed and pick up my blouse. I turn around and see Sky slipping his t-shirt on. I fix my hair, put on my shoes, and take his hand as we exit the room.

Sky POV

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We should be asking you the same thing" says Stella when Layla leans over and slaps her in the arm. Stella just glares at her

"Just a long day that all!" I sit down on the couch with Bloom and act like nothing happened

"Sky, what's wrong with your hair?" asks Timmy.

"My hair?" Shoot! I forgot to comb down my hair!

"What's wrong with his hair?" asks Bloom quickly trying to brush it down

"Anyway! Who should go next? Cora how about you? You have an amazing voice!" says Musa

"What? When have you heard me sing? I'm not very good!" she says trying to keep her cool

"Yes you are! Sing Cora! come on!" cheers Layla

"Nah, maybe next time!" she says

"Cora! Cora! Cora!" everyone was cheering her on

"No! I don't want to!" Musa pulls her off the couch and pushes her in front of the room. She looked like she was on the verge of tears

"Hey! How about I give it a go!" I get up and take the mic from Cora. She gives me one of those sympathetic looks and darts out the door.

"Don't worry, I've got her" Jake gets up and follows her out

"Ok then, what should I sing?!" I turn around and scan the list of songs

Cora POV

Ugh, that was horrible! Why did I chicken out like that? Oh yeah, sixth grade talent show, don't want to go back there. I was leaning against the wall a few meters away from the door. I was crying and was sweating like crazy

"Cora?" Uh oh, Jake was coming, Great!

"Hey, what's wrong?" he takes my head and lifts it up to face his

"I'm fine" I try to turn my head away but he keeps it firmly in place

"No you're not. Please tell me? I can't stand seeing you like this" he begs. I hated this about Jake, he was so good with his words. But it's what made me like him in the first place

"You saw what happened back there. Pressure and I don't mix." I say looking straight into his eyes

"Well you're not alone there" he puts his forehead against mine

"Everyone's gonna think I'm a party pooper. I ruin everyone's fun!" I cry

"Hey, no, that's not true! They are your best friends! They would never think that! And they would never leave you alone" he assures me

"And you? Will you leave me alone?" I ask looking down

"I would never do that. I love you too much to leave you behind." he whispers. The words _love you_ caught my attention.

"Was that just another way of saying you love me Jake?" i look up at him

"Maybe" he laughs. I wrap my arms around his neck

"Well, I love you too!" I lean in and kiss him

Tecna POV

I hope we didn't upset Cora. But I'm sure she can do better than this singing duo!

"Go Sky! Go Brandon!" cheers Bloom. Listening to one of them sing was bad enough, but listening to both of them was definately not music to my ears!

_beepbeepbeepbeep_

I check my phone to see that it was 8:30, we had an half an hour to get back to Alfea before the protective shield went up.

"Well it looks like it's time to go!" I shout over the music

"What? Already?!" asks Bloom

"Afraid so, 8:30" I wave my phone in the air

"Aww, but I barely got any time to spend with my Snookums!" complains Stella looking up at Brandon

"Well, remember we've got a busy schedule tomorrow too. The pixies?" reminds Flora

"Fine, let's go!" says Stella getting up and giving her boyfriend a kiss

"Bye Timmy" I kiss him on the cheek. We walk into the hall and catch Cora and Jake in the act

"Hah! Caught you in the act!" yells Stella pointing at them. They pull away from eachother and smile nervously

"You ok Cora?" I ask

"Yeah, is it time to go already?" she asks checking her phone

"Yeah, we've got twenty-five minutes!" says Layla continuing down the hall

"Bye Jake" I hear Cora say behind me. We catch the last bus of the night to Alfea. When we get there, we run into Miss Faragonda.

"Miss Faragonda! We're not late are we?" asks Bloom

"No girls, your right on time! I was just about to put the barrier up" she says

"Great! Well goodnight Miss F!" I say heading to the door. We walk up the steps of the teachers wing and into our bedrooms where we drift off to sleep.

The next morning everyone wakes up on time except for Stella like usual. It takes an extra thirty minutes to get her up and another thirty to get her out the door. When they finally arrive at the pixie village, everthing is busstling with excitement

Bloom POV

"Bloom! Your finally here!" Lockette comes flying towards me

"How's my pixie of locks and portals doing?" I take her into a hug

"Looks like you guys went all out with the decorating for the ceremony huh?" asks Flora

"Yeah, but your late! You were supposed to be here and hour ago! Where were you girls and hour ago!" yells Chatta

"We were a little held up" says Tecna glaring at Stella

"Hey, there's always...next year?" says Stella with everyone now glaring at her

"Well, let's just say we would be on time if is wasn't for Stella waking up late, again!" says Musa

"Hey, you know me..." says Stella shrugging

"How are our favorite ladies doing?" just than the specialists come out of the bushes

"What are you boys doing here?" I ask

"Like yestarday, testing ended early. So we thought we'd come and see how our girls are doing!" says Brandon hugging Stella

"Surprised?" asked Sky coming up to me

"Very!" I hug him. We sit down on the grass while everyone else splits up

"So, you still look tired, didn't get much sleep last night?" I ask

"Yeah, I was up thinking" he says looking at the sky

"Thinking about what?" I wanted to know

"Don't worry about that! Things at home, its nothing!" he shakes his head

"It's something if your up all night thinking about it." I say

"No, Bloom you don't want to hear about my nonsense!" he turns to me

"Yes I do! Sky, I want to hear about whatever nonsense you have to talk about! That's why I'm here! For you, to help you!" i say

"Are you sure? It's alot to handle?" he warns

"I'm positive!" I say

"Well, my father is sick, so he can't watch over the throne while I'm gone. So my mother is on her own until I get there. The minute I set foot in that palace, it's all about royal duty this and royal duty that. It's "King Sky, great you are here, your mother is on the thrown by herself, she needs the king to help her with decisions!" he mocks a royal guard. I rest my head on my hand and listen to him speak. I enjoyed when he spoke about anything, his voice calmed me down.

"Like I said before, no alone time" he says looking at me

"How long has your father been sick?" I ask him still starring dreamily

"A few weeks now. My mother said she couldn't wait until you become queen. So she could be by my father's side at all times instead of on the throne when I'm not around." he said. I haven't thought about becoming queen of Eraklyon yet.

"Oh" I lift my head and turn away

"Hey" he takes my chin and turns it towards him

"But you don't have to worry about that yet" he says reassuringly

"I know" I take his hand

"Hey, Brandon and I are going back in a few days. How about you and Stella join us? It would be nice company." he asks

"Sure, why not" I say

Flora POV

"Helia isn't the scenery so beautiful today? The pixies really know how to decorate!"

"Yeah, hey remind me to call them to decorate my place for my next birthday!" he says

"Haha, Helia!" I say laughing. He turns to a bush, picks a rose and comes close to me. One hand holding the rose out, the other holding my hand

"I believe your favorite flower is the pink rose?" he asks putting the rose in my hair

"Heh, I believe you are right!" I take him in for a kiss

Musa POV

"Riven can we sit down please?" we were just going for a walk, but for some reason I was still tired from last night

"Yeah sure" we sit down and lean against a tre. He was holding my hands and looking at them

"Hey! Did you hear the music they were playing before? I think it was folk, but didn't it sound beautiful? I asked, I just had to break the silence between us

"I wouldn't know..." he says, I sigh

"Of course you wouldn't Riven" I expected this from him

"I was too busy looking at the fairy of music standing in front of me" he says quietly. Aww, that was so sweet of him. He really was trying to change! Ever since we decided to get back together on Earth, he's really been putting in the effort. But I could still see signs of old Riven in him, but that was ok with me. I moved closer to him, hoping to get a kiss. He looks at me, and I quickly move in and stole a peck on the lips and immediately pull away.

"That's it?" he asks turning my head with his hands and gives me another kiss, and another. He lifts my onto his lap and moved to my neck, moving from on side to the other.

"Ri...Riven..." I said trying to get his attention back, but I was getting pulled into enjoying this even more. I began to mess with his hair and I started moaning. I don't know how loud I was, but I couldn't control myself.

"Riven, maybe we should...continue this later...later?" I asked pulling his head up. He understood and helped me stand up. I fixed his hair and we bagan walking back towards the pixie willage and the others.

Normal POV

Everyone was sitting in a circle just mingling with one another. Just than

_buzzbuzzbuzzzbuzzbuzzbuzz_

"Hmm, who? Oh guys it's Roxy!" said Tecna. She took out her cell and brought up a picture of Roxy's face

"Is it working? I can't tell...did I do it right?" asked Roxy adjusting the picture

"You did it perfectly Roxy! Can you see us?" asked Tecna

"Yeah! How's your spring break going?" asked Roxy with Artu sitting next to her

"Spring Break? Pfft! More like Spring Exams!" exclaimed Stella

"It can't be that bad, can it? I start school in two weeks! You girls will be there right? Is it hard? Gosh, I'm scared now!" she began hyperventilating

"Relax Roxy we'll be there! Since we're all student teachers, you'll be seeing alot of us!" said Bloom

"Roxy how's your mom? Is she enjoying Earth?" asked Cora

"Yes, she is very much! We're more alike than I thought!" smiled Roxy petting Artu

"Well that's- Oh no, Roxy I'm losing signal out here in the forest! Listen we'll talk to you soon! Bye!" says Tecna

"Bye guys! she says as the picture goes blank

"It's getting dark, do you boys want to come with us to Alfea to hang out for a few more hours?" asks Bloom

"How about we go to the White Horse instead?" asks Timmy

"Nooooooo! I don't have the appropriate outfit for that occasion!" cries Stella

"Stella, you look fine. I think the White Horse is a great idea! says Musa standing up

"Great! Lets get going!" says Layla jumping up

"No, please can we go back to our dorm first? I'll just take a few minutes!" begged Stella

"Ok, fine, how about this, us girls go back with Stella so she can get changed. And we'll meet you at the White Horse?" suggests Bloom

"Nah, there's no point in so many people going, I'll go with her. You guys go ahead and we'll meet you there." said Brandon taking Stella's hand

"Fine, be careful you two, now can we go now? I hate the dark!" asks Cora heading to Jakes hover bike

Both groups split up. Stella and Brandon head to Alfea, while the others head to the White Horse

* * *

There will definately be more action in the next and most likely final chapter of the book. And there will be a sequal. I'm up to three rough drafts right now!

Again tell me what you think!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Actually I was planning on a Stella and Brandon moment! Thanks for the review forevertotheend!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella POV

"Thanks Brandon! You have no idea how innappropriate this outfit is for the White Horse!" I say opening my closet

"Actually I like it! That dress looks cute on you!" he says leaning at the doorway

"Well I do not!" I unzip the side zipper of the dress and let it slip to the floor. I look up to see Brandon starring at me

"Honey, you ok?" I asked realizing the new dress I was holding was inside out

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asks meeting my eyes

"Why were you starring at me like that for?" I ask trying to carefully undo the dress

"Have you been working out?" he asks

"Huh?" I put he dress under my chin to straighten it out

"You look different..." he says

"Well I did go jogging yesterday." trying trying to untangle the straps of the dress

"I made you go jogging yesterday!" he laughs

"So? I still jogged!" I dropped the dress trying to untangle it and gave up on it

"Heh, your cute when your frustrated!" he says walking closer

"By different, do you mean good different? Or do you mean bad different? Are you saying I looked fat before?" I lean against my closet door

"Why would I say that?" he stands in front of me with one hand and on the door behind me

"No, I'm serious, what is different?!" I stand my ground and his puts his forehead against mine

"I meant good different Stella" I laugh and he gives me a kiss. He puts his hands on my bare hips. I turn around and push him against the wall. I take off his jacket and pull off his shirt and toss them both behind me on the floor. Than he picks me up and sits down on the chair next to him. With me on top of him, he starts kissing my neck and I blow into his ear

"Mmmmmm" he moves from my neck to my chest right above my bra. I got his hair to stick up like Riven's. All I can say is that the style looks better on Riven than on Brandon.

Cora POV

We got to the White Horse at least five minutes ago. Where are those two? It can't take Stella that long to get changed. UnlessAshe has to shower, and fix her hair.

"Are they here yet?" asked Flora who went to make our drink order

"Nope, not yet." I say

"You know Stella, she'll be here. She probably got distracted and dragged Brandon into it." said Layla? It was pretty quiet tonight at the White Horse. there were some people here and there, mostly boys from Red Fountain, but we were the largest group.

"Oh, our drinks are ready!" I say pointing to the man waving to us from behind the counter

"We'll get them" said Sky motioning for all five boys to go with him, leaving us girls at the table. A few seconds later, some boys come up to us.

"Well look at what we have here!" says a brunette that sits in Sky's seat

"You ladies must be fairies!" says another who sits next to me. There were five boys, but only four took a seat. The fifth stood to the side.

"You must be specialists, can help you?" asks Musa

"Actually, we are not just specialists, we are juniors. And the five of us need dates to the upcoming joint party between the three schools. Any of you ladies interested?" asked the brunette

"Actually, we'll be busy on that day, so no thank you" said Flora

"C'mon ladies! You won't find anyone better then us!" said the one sitting next to me. He takes my hand, holds it up, and says

"Do I need to make a formal invitation?" uh oh, he was going to make a scene!

"Princess of Mercuris! Will you come with me to the Anniversary Party?!" he stands up and yells? How did he know I was Princess of Mercuris? Great! Now the boys were looking

"I...uh...how...?" I was speechless and not in a good wa, but in a Who the Heck does this guy think He is?

"How do you know who I am?" I ask. I look over and see Jake watching. He was holding a tray with at least eight cups on it, I hope he doesn't drop it.

"Are you kidding?! I am from Mercuris, you are the radiant Princess above us all!" he pulls me out of my seat

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are?!" I try to pull away but he holds me firmly in place

"Hey! She said let go of her! So do it!" Layla gets out of her seat

"Calm down sweetie!" said another boy with blonde hair who had started massaging Layla's shoulders

"And who are you?! Get lost!" she shoved his arms off and stepped on his foot, causing him to yelp.

"I said let me go!" I really wanted this guy to get lost

"But you didn't give me an answer yet babe" he pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair

"Ugh! Stop!" I look up at the boys and see that they're ready to break these guys ribs. I didn't want to start a fist fight. By now the other two boys were talking trash talk to Bloom and Flora.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you, let go!" i yell

"Or what? Your friends are going to help you? Cuz they look a bit occupied right now-"

"I said get lost!" I put my hand on his chest and let off an energy burst that pushes him back

"In fact all of you go away!" I give off three more energy bubbles that push the boys out of the way. I was holding up my handsthem that idiotic boy came back again and grabbed my wrist

"Now we don't want to start trouble now do we?!"

"Ouch, your hurting me, stop!"

"Hey kid, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jake cones up behind him and takes his shoulder. The bo. Turns around to see that it was one of the top specialists in school, but that didn't seem to affect him

"And what are you going to do about it? What is she to you?" he said with surprisingly a lot of confidence

"Well,you see, she's my girlfriend! Now can you let go of her?" Jake said keeping his cool

"Well, she's a little busy right now, we were in the middle of something!" he pulls me closer to him

"Eww! Back off!" I try elbowing him away, I didn't want to use magic again.

"Hey, just let go of her!" said Jake losing his temper

"Make me!" he wraps his arms really tightly around me

"Do you really want to make us?" asked Sky coming up next to Jake with the other boys behind him

"Uhh..." he gets intimidated

"Just let go!" I elbow his chest and force him away. I rub my strained shoulder and go over to Jake where he pulls me close.

"Kid, go flirt with some other fairies and take your buddies with you!" says Riven pointing to another group of fairies. They boys stands his ground for a few seconds until he realizes he's outnumbered. He and his four friends left, but there was one more, a shy one still standing to the side

"Are you ok?" asked Jake pulling my head up to get a better look at me

"I'll be fine" he rubs my shoulder and I kiss his cheek and sit down. The boys bring the drinks and we go on like it never happened.

"Escuse me? It was that shy kid

"Yes?" asks Sky

"I'm sorry about what just happened, they're usually good guys. They're convinced that the only way to get a girl is by giving off the impression that they are tough and unbeatable. they really act that way."he says

"So you're saying those boys who were talking trash talk to us are usually nice?" asks Musa

"Well yeah" the boy said in a please don't hurt me tone

"Well thanks, but your not like them, so why do you hang out with them?" I asked

"You see, the brunette is my brother" he says

"Wait, he's your brother?" asks Bloom

"Yeah, I usually go around cleaning up the mess he makes. Hey I've gotta go, but again, I'm sorry about his irrational behavior!" he says walking away

"Weird!" said Riven

"Are you girls sure your ok?" asked Helia

"Yeah, Cora's getting the hang of her new powers!" I just smile

"Hey I almost forgot! Stella and Brandon and aren't here yet, it's been at least an half an hour!" said Sky

"I'll call them!" I say getting up when Jake grabs my wrist

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door" I say pointing outside. When I got to a quieter place, I take out my phone and press 3 on my speed dial.

_Hey this is Stella of Solaria. I can't get to the phone right now because I'm probably out shopping or saving the world or something! So leave a message and I'll get back as soon as I can! Bye!_

"Hey Stella, it's..." just then an explosion comes from inside the White Horse pushing me to the ground. I turn around and find yhe restaurant caved in with smoke seeping out of the small opening left on the structure. I hear coughing and screaming. I try to look inside but theres too much smoke

"Stella its Cora! You need to get here as soon as possible. Something has happened at the White Horse! Everyone's trapped inside, please hurry!" I say quickly into the speaker, then I put my phone away

"**CORA HOPIX**!"

* * *

**So I can fit in one more chapter as it turns out!**

**Thanks for the positive feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the positive feedback! This is the final chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella POV

Now we were on the bed, Brandon and taken off his pant so all he had on were shorts. He was on top of me kissing my neck. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was rubbing his back.

"Brandon!"

He moved to my lips. I loved the feeling of his soft lips against mine. He was in the middle of unclasping my bra when I got a sudden feeling that caused me to stop kissing him back. It felt like a pull, like a strong vibe pulling me somewhere. It felt like someone needed my help, someone or something was in trouble...the winx!

"Whats wrong Stella?" asked Brandon brushing the hair off my face

"The guys, I think they need help. They're in trouble!" I say getting off the bed

"What do you mean?" They're at the White Horse?" he says getting up too

"Something happened, I'm getting this strong vibe, a really strong negative vibe!" i grab a dress at random from my closet and slip it on. Brandon picked up his clothes and put them on too. I grabbed a pair of heels and went to the mirror to get my phone. When I pick it up, its light was blinking indicating I had a new message. I clicked the voicemail button, put it on speaker, and...

"Hey Stella it's...**_Boom_**...Stella, it's Cora, you need to get here as fast as possible. Something has happened at the White Horse! Everyone is trapped inside, please come quickly!" by now Brandon was next to me, and he had heard the whole thing.

"Di you hear that explosion? It didn't sound pretty, we should get going" he says heading to the door, I grab my pocket book and follow him

Bloom POV

Ugh...what was that? I open my eyes and see darkness, the lights were out and there was smoke everywhere. I look around and see people huddled in groups. There were no openings, everything had caved in. Then I saw Sky, my hand was clasped in his, but he was passed out on the floor beside me.

"Sky! Sky can you hear me?" Sky?!" he had a pulse, which was good. I try to move, but my leg is jammed underneath a piece of plywood. I could see Helia, Riven, and Tecna were awake. Everyone else was out cold.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?" I asked

"There was an explosion from the kitchen, it trapped us in!" said Helia who was leaning over Flora

"We can't get out, most of us are stuck!" said Tecna struggling to get up and reach Timmy who had flipped over his chair and was lying my a still standing wall.

"We can't transform, we have no energy" I say trying to lift the piece of wood off of me.

"Can anyone hear me? Hello?!" it was Cora's voice, she was outside! She must be safe!

"Cora! Most of us are okay, but stuck under debri, we can't move!" I yell

"Ok, is everyone awake?" she asked

"No, some of us are unconscious!" yelled Helia

"Uhm, what about Jake?" she asks hesitantly. Since Jake was sitting next to me, he wasn't far from where I was. I reach over and find his pulse

"Yes! He has a pulse!" I say

"Ok! I'll try and get you out!" she says back

Cora POV

How can I get them out? I could try lifting the debri, but that might injure everyone even more. I could try making a whole in the still standin wall, but that might bring whats left of the structure down! The smoke had gone away, so I could see everything clearly. But there was some negative energy around what was left of the White Horse. Like that explosion wasn't just an explosion, it felt like dark magi. Not a witch necessarily, but someone really evil and powerful. Oh, how do I get them out safely?

"Oh look who it is! If it isn't our second favorite fairy!" I recognized that voice. It was in all those nightmares I had in the past few years. That voice belonged to Icy.

"You were supposed to be in that restaurant when it went down. Guess we'll have to take you out ourselves!" I turn around to face Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, all of whom are supposed to be banished forever. Why do they keep coming back? Just then Icy sent icicles right at me

"**Atmospheric Shield!**" I manage to block that one just in time

"Illusion Delusion!" that sent hundreds of images of Darcy surrounding me, making me dizzy

"Ahhhhh, **Energy Blast**!" I send waves of pure energy surgin in every direction, pushing Darcy back

"Thunder!" Stormy was easy to beat

"**Mars Dust!**" that dried out her storm and sent Stormy crying because her eyes hurt. Icy sends another set of icicles at me and I reflect them back at her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sisters" then they group together and release a convergence spell. I give it all of have

"**Hopix Energy!**" I couldn't see what was going on. I just jeot going until I gave out. Which was after about two minutes of fighting them off. First I hear a bug explosion, a scream, then everything goes black.

Bloom POV

"Did you hear that? It must be Cora, Timmy what's going on out there?" I heard explosions and voices coming from outside. I was getting worried something happened to Cora. Timmy was the only one who could stand up and get to an opening. Everyone was awake now except for Sky. But we were still trapped under wood.

"Timmy?" I was getting impatient

"I didn't see who was attacking her, but she's laid out on the ground. She seems to be unconscious!" he was looking out the tiny hole that was letting in the only natural light

"But she's the only one who knows what happened here! What are we going to do if she doesn't wake up?" aske Flora sitting up with Helia's help

"There's still Stella and Brandon, let's just hope they get here soon!" said Tecna holding onto Timmy's hand

Cora POV

"Owwww! My head!" I had a terrible headache and the minute I open my eyes, everything started spinning. What happened? Oh yeah, the Trix are back! Heh! What could be worse!?

I stand up slowly and almost lose my balance

"Cora!" everything was spinning, and I felt sick now

"Stella?"

"It's ok, I've got you!" she says holding me upright, but that only made me feel worse

"What happened?" asked Brandon starring at the caved in mess behind me

"Yeah, you get my message?" I asked still trying to regain focus

"Yes, we did!" says Stella

"You listen to the whole thing?" I ask

"Uh huh" she says

"Well that message should have summed it all up for you!" I say standing upright

"What happened to you?" asks Brandon

"I was attacked, by three witches with the power over ice, illusions, and storms." I hint, too afraid to say their name

"The Trix?" asks Stella looking around

"Sounds like it" I say rubbing my head

"But that's not possible, we destroyed them!" she says

"Well they just keep finding ways to come back!" I say

"Can we worry about that later? Right now we need to get in there and get everyone out!" says Brandon

"Well that's just it, I don't know how!" I say

"How about taking it apart piece by piece?" asks Brandon

"Oh yeah, and how about we just rebuild the whole thing while we're at it! That'll never work!" I exclaim

"Rebuild? Yeah, that just might work..." says Stella

"What? No I was just joking, we can't rebuild that! We don't even know how!" I say starring at her

"But we know how with magic! Remember when we were teaching that class the other day about simple spells from a book? Well I picked up another book and a recreation and rebuiling spell! It should work!" she says

"Stells remember the last time you used a spell without trying it out first?" I ask referring to the time she was trying to create a new shade of green in the potions lab two years ago

"Do you know the spell?" asks Brandon

"Actually I remember it! It's Recreatous Rebuildous!" she says sounding proud of herself

"Well that's reall original!" I say sarcastically

"C'mon, it could work!" she says

"Stella, that spell would require more than two fairies to work correctly" I say

"Yeah, more than two normal fairies. But your not normal, your special, you are the equivalent of like four fairies!" she says smiling. I just stare at her like she's crazy

"Ugh! Fine! Let's try it, it's better than nothing!" I give in

"Great! **Winx Believix**!" We fly up to the top of what was left of the structure and say the words carefull

"**Recreatous Rebuildous**!"

The next thing we know, the wood and debri is being lifted, placed, and repainted in a matter of seconds. It worked!

Bloom POV

"Wh..what's going on?" everything was moving. All the wood was being shifted. In just a few seconds, the White Horse looked like the White Horse again! It was a miracle, no, it was magic!

The tables were back in place, the lights were back on and everything looked normal. Except for all the people still lying on the floor, some really injured.

"Ahhhhhhhh, my leg!" I cry looking down to see a huge gash on the side of my leg. It really hurt and now that the wood had been moved, it burned like crazy. And Sky was still out

"Is everyone alright?" in comes Brandon with two fairies flying in behind him

"Stella! Cora! Is this your doing?" asks Layla

"My goodness! This looks horrible!" says Cora looking at everyone's pain and suffering. She runs over to Jake whose arm was hurt, but he had no visible injuries

"Bloom, are you alright?" asks Stella kneeling down to see my leg

"It burns alot!" I say trying to hold in the pain

"Sky? C'mon buddy! Wake up!" says Brandon leaning over the king he was sworn to protect. I was still holding his hand, which had began to get colder and colder, I feared the worse. Flora limped over and sat beside Brandon, she picked up Sky's other hand and felt for his pulse. Her face suddenly went cold

"Flora...please say her had a pulse! Please!" I beg, tears coming

"Bloom, I...I can't find it! I think he was hit in the head. He's lost alot of blood!"

"Noooooooooo!" I cry

"Can't you use your healing magic? I'm sure there's still time to bring him back!" asks Stella, I shake my head

"I don't have enough energy, I'm too tired!" I try to pull myself up so I could get a better view of him

"SKY!"

* * *

**And that the last chapter folks! Don't worry! I won't leave you hanging! There will be a sequel! Keep the positive reviews coming, and I'll post that second book as soon as I can!**

**Look out for it, it's called ****Just Another Adventure!**

**Thanks!**

**This should be the link to the next book. Copy and paste**

s/8481068/1/Just-another-Adventure

**If it doesn't work, search it up in the search engine!**


End file.
